Portable electronic devices for use in a potentially explosive atmosphere such as on a drilling rig or similar, include for example electronic circuits with so-called electronic protective circuits, which in case of a malfunction, e.g. of the kind of an electric short-circuit, interrupt the electrical connection between a rechargeable battery supplying the electronic device with electrical energy and the electronic device itself. To this end a circuit element, e.g. of the kind of a semiconductor switch, may be provided in the circuit arrangement for interrupting the connection between the battery and the electronic device. Such electronic circuits, however, must be configured such that after clearing the malfunction the electric isolation between battery and electronic device is cancelled.